Sleepwalker
by Captain Starseeker
Summary: Anakin developes a little qurik that lands him in obiwans bed. But is it more serious then it seems?
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!

This fic contains some extreme HJL with the sweetlings Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Don't like it… Then you're just crazy. Seriously though, if you're not into this kinda stuff, hit the high road and beat it. I will not tolerate flames when I have given sufficient warning.

This one goes out to TM. I made it a multi-chapter fic because it's so late from your birthday. :P

Sleepwalker

Chapter 1: Zanie

She stood there, looking up into his blue eyes, innocence shinning in her own earthy brown ones. Her long curly mass of hair, the colour of her eyes, fell pass her shoulders and contrasted vibrantly against her simple plain white dress she wore. The young girl could not have been any more than 7 lifecycles; she still had small hands and a babyish round to her cheeks.

Her smile was innocent and always on here face. The only worry on her mind at the moment was tugging Anakin along after her, leading him to a place only she knew.

He had no idea how he had gotten here, with a young girl tugging his hand and pulling him through a beautiful field of emerald green grass. He could hear water coming from somewhere, a brook maybe, or possibly a small stream coming from a lake nearby.

He was wearing the bottom half of his plain sleepwear. He liked sleeping shirtless, but what was he doing in the middle of a meadow in his pajama pants?

"Wait, who are you?" He heard himself speak, as a balmy breeze tickled his naked torso and brought fresh new scents to his nose. The young girl looked back over her shoulder, her dimples appearing as she smiled up at him.

"I told you already Anakin, my name is Zanie." Although she said she had already told him, Anakin could not remember when, nor where she had ever done so.

Allowing himself to be pulled along, he could feel the earth beneath his bare feet. He had never felt so in tune with nature before. He liked it.

"Where are we going Zanie?" She didn't look back this time, but that familiar giggle could be heard whispering on the wind.

"Now if I told you that, Anakin, it wouldn't be a surprise." He couldn't help himself but to smile. She was so innocent and adorable, just like a child should be. Being a child was something that was long forgotten, that sort of innocence perished at such a young age for him.

"It's okay Ani, everything will be sorted out soon enough." Zanie continued to walk to her destination with sheer determination. Anakin looked at the young girls back. 'How had she known what he was thinking? He didn't speak his thoughts aloud, did he?

"Almost there, we just have to climb over this." Zanie stopped beside him, her brown curls dancing in the small breeze, her deep coloured eyes glancing up into his own. She pointed forwards, and he followed her line of sight.

Standing before them was a wall, no, not a wall. A hedge, of what looked to be made out of some sort of plant. Looking around, he saw no beginning or end to such a contraption.

"Why is it here? What's on the other side that we need to get to?" As he looked down at the young Zanie, she looked up and held out her hands.

"You can get us across Ani, just jump." He picked her up into his arms and held her close. Bracing his feet apart, Anakin let the force surround him as he jumped into the air and over the hedge.

In to nothingness.

He was falling now, he could hear Zanie screaming for him, but no words were able to form in his mouth. Fear clenched at his stomach, and then he awoke with a violent crash.

Groaning, Anakin felt his arm twist in an awkward way, causing a great deal of pain to race up and down his left arm. Moving slowly, he pushed off the ground with his uninjured arm and looked around.

"What, in the entire galaxy, am I doing in the gardens?" Looking about, he knew he was in the gardens, four levels down from his and his masters' apartment. Confused, Anakin stood up and looked out one of the many glass windows.

The sun was rising.

"Oh, Sith!" Not wanting to explain to his master how he had gotten down here without being detected, or why he would be coming into the apartment so early in the morning. Anakin picked himself up and made a dash for the door.

He ran by a re-modeled cliff, the one he had fallen off of, and his bare feet padded against the ground in a silent rhythm.

Sneaking back up the four levels, Anakin stopped right in front of his door. Spreading the force out like a blanket in the rooms before him, he was relieved to feel his master sleeping soundly in his own room.

Activating the door, he slipped in as soundly as he could and stealthily sneaked back into his own room and lay down on his bed. Pondering the nights events until he heard his master shift about in the next room, waking up to prepare for his busy day.

OOOooo

It was hard working the entire day with your left wrist aching constantly. Frustration began licking at the edge of his mind, as he was bested in another lightsaber match. Practically ready to scream at the next person who talked to him, Anakin stormed off to the other side of the arena, waiting for his next match.

'And I STILL haven't found out what happened last night!' Taking a deep calming breath, Anakin focused on the now and the----

"Hello master." Opening his blue eyes, Anakin looked straight into his masters'. Today they were a greenish-blue, his favorite.

"Hello Anakin." Obi-wan leaned against the wall beside Anakin and spoke with his deep inner core accent, which had his padawan suppressing shivers through out his body. They stood in silence for a moment, watching the practice duel between two other students before obi-wan spoke up.

"How about a match between you and I?" Before waiting for an answer, Obi-wan stood up, walked over to the dueling teacher, they spoke a few words before obi-wan looked back and gestured for Anakin to follow.

Eye's slightly narrowed; in confusion, Anakin stood up and followed his master to a separate dueling room. The two stood before the other, obi-wan had shed his cloak and was now standing in a defensive position.

Anakin launched himself, clashing his own blue lightsabre with Obi-wan's. He needed to end this duel quickly; his wrist was already aching with pain.

Obi-wan turned the duel around quickly, switching from defensive to offensive with a single blue blur, backing Anakin closer to the wall. Trying to gain the upper hand, the student could not best his teacher. 

Focusing, Anakin drew the force within himself hoping it would aid him. But a flash of the young girl with brown curly hair tore through his consciousness, his wrist burning with pain, he found himself sabreless and swaying on his feet.

"Anakin?" Obi-wan spoke as he turned off his own lightsabre. Reaching out he steadied his padawan, who looked as if he were about to fall on his rump.

Breathing in deeply, the younger of the two men spoke.

"Sorry master. My mind must have gotten side-tracked. I will try harder next time." Obi-wan sighed, and drew his arm around his padawans shoulder and began walking over to a bench.

'Why was it that Anakin put himself through so much, and yet the thought of asking for help never occurred?'

"Anakin, sit down." Nodding, he did as he was told. Heat rolling through his stomach as Obi-wan pulled his arm away, to turn his 18 year old padawan to look into his eyes. "I came down to see how you were doing after Master Aldar said you had lost 4 dueling matches in a row." He saw Anakin flinch, and held up his hand to stop the words the boy was about to speak.

"Anakin, why did you not speak up that your wrist was hurting? Why didn't you tell me?" Pausing for a moment, he continued quickly. "And don't tell me that Jedi have to endure these hardships; your wrist could have been seriously injured."

Obi-wan waited now, as Anakin gathered all coherent thoughts together. His masters hand on his thigh was not helping in the least.

"I am sorry master. Next time I will inform you." Obi-wan let out a sigh and took hold of the young mans wrist. Examining it closely, he traced his fingers up and down the now swollen wrist, and then looked back into those deep blue Tatooine eyes.

"Come on. I know you hate the healers so we'll get some bacta patches on it at home." Not breaking his gaze, Anakin inhaled deeply. Then Obi-wan spoke again "There isn't anything else bothering you is there, Anakin?"

Letting the breath out in whoosh, Anakin thought for a second. What happened last night was probably a one time thing, nothing to worry about. No reason to worry his master.

"No, nothing." He said with absolute surety. Boy, was he ever wrong.

OOOooo

After getting his wrist patched up with some bacta, Anakin stayed inside the apartment and worked on some of his studies that had to be done. He hated this part. He was more of the go get 'em type. Actions speak louder then words kind of guy.

Yeah, that suited him. Anakin Skywalker, warrior, hero, Savior, Jedi Knight. Looking over at his master who was now in the kitchen, he watched intently.

Obi-wan was everything to him. He was his savior, his mentor and teacher, the man that made his dreams come true. All accept one. Looking out the window, Anakin made sure his shields were up while he thought about his hot ginger-haired master. He fiddled with his padwan braid a he did so, and a small smirk appeared on his luscious lips.

Obi-wan was strong, kind, caring, intelligent, experienced (he gave a small blush at the other kind of experience his master could have had besides being a Jedi), and a sex god in mortal form. To sum it up, Obi-wan was perfect.

His eyes hazing over, Anakin found himself falling asleep. Then he opened his eyes to see the Courascant traffic swirling around him. He was on a landing pad high in the skies of Courascant, standing in the clothes he was wearing earlier that day. Noise erupted from everywhere as all types of air speeders tore by.

"What--?"

Standing a distance away, and at the edge of the landing pad, was Zanie in her plain white dress and curly brown hair whipping around in the air.

"Zanie! Get away from the edge!" He ran towards her, almost in slow motion.

She turned around, smiled at him, and held out her hand. Inviting him to come closer, too stand beside her.

"Ani, it's amazing up here. It's so high, and all the speeders zooming by. It's so amazing!" That child like innocence showed once again, and a smile broke out on her face as he came closer.

"Move away from the edge! It's dangerous!" He demanded of the small girl, while still running towards her.

She gave a slight pout at being ordered around, but turned around nonetheless to oblige him. That was when she lost her footing.

Her arms came swinging back to catch her balance but it was too late. She was falling. Her eyes widened in horror, and she screamed. Horror replaced her innocent looks, as she began to disappear from his view.

He ran as fast as he could, and without thinking jumped over the edge of the plat form.

"ANAKIN!"

His masters voice brought him out of the horror filled dream. Looking down, he found himself dangling high above the temple grounds. Grabbing his masters hand with his other one, Anakin held on tight.

"Hold on, I've got you." Obi-wan hauled Anakin back up and over their balcony, dropping to the ground while his padawan messily tumbled into his lap.

"Sith, Anakain! What has gotten in to you?" Shaking him by the shoulders, obi-wan then grabbed the boy into a fierce hug, and stroked his blondish hair.

His heart beat picked up a notch, even the tumble over the balcony hadn't affected him this greatly. He had to stifle a moan as the stubble on his master chin grazed his neck and chin. Obi-wan was rocking him back and forth, and although this may seem like a childish thing to do, he was happy Obi-wan was doing so.

Then he was grabbed by the shoulders again, forced away from the embrace he longed for, and was greeted with a very unnerving glare from his master.

"What were you thinking? I look over and you're running towards the balcony then throwing yourself off it! Anakin!" His name was spoken forcefully, to drag the boy out of his thoughts.

'The dream….'

"I'm sorry master, I –I –I don't know what came over me." Obi-wans eyes narrowed and the blue in his eyes became more vibrant. He gripped Anakin's shoulders tightly, and hauled the boy up in his arms and back into the apartment, surprising a small "meep" from his padawan.

Dropping Anakin on one of two sofas, anger danced in Anakin's eyes for the first time that day. He would not be treated like a child! Moving to stand up, he found himself pushed back down by obi-wan. Glaring up at his master, blue clashed against sea green.

"Get comfortable, because you're not moving from that coach until you tell me what's going on Anakin." Clenching his jaw, Anakin was about to jump up and scream when he felt the force twist around him and hold him in place.

Frowning, Anakin looked up at his master, who towered over him in an intimidating way. Legs spread apart, arms crossed over his chest, a frown set on his delicious lips, and his eyes focused intently on only him.

'Sith, how he imagined this. Being bound and looking up at his master… only under different circumstances.'

"Fine, but it's nothing Master."

"I'll be the judge of that Anakin. I take your safety very seriously." With that, Obi-wan listened to Anakin talk about the young girl Zanie, his dreams, where he had ended up when he awoke, how he had hurt his wrist from the first dream, and of how Zanie had fallen off of the plat form and how he jumped after her.

After he finished speaking, Obi-wan stayed silent, then turning intense green eyes to look into Anakins blue ones. He spoke.

"We seem to have a problem."

OOOooo

C.S: Understatement of the century Obi. :P So…. What did you all think? Let me explain myself first! This is officially, my first star wars fic I have ever posted, not only my first obi/ani slashy slash slash. So I'm trying to find my rhythm. I tried to keep both of them in character. Obi, reserved Jedi knight, Anakin…well…Anakin. But of course… as an authoress I must make them lose their cool around each other. snickers

Well I hope you all like it so far.

Please send me feedback, Comments and suggestions are always appreciated! Flames will be used to warm the fire that Anakin and obi-wan make love in front of.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepwalker

Chapter 2: Drowning in the Abyss

After hearing the mishaps of Anakin's dreams, Obi-Wan had sat on the couch quietly, his sea-green eyes gazing off into the distance, pondering the information he had just been given. It had been an hour now and Anakin was beginning to become restless.

He began to twitch his feet, and then shift in his seat. Soon he was crossing and uncrossing his legs, along with fiddling with his Padawan braid. His Blue eyes swept the room, his own thoughts getting away from him. Thinking of what he could do about his dreams, what they meant, what Obi-Wan could do about them? What Obi-Wan's hair would feel like at this very moment? And how would he be able to ruffle the Jedi Knights hair with out his intentions being noticed.

He grimaced as he caught himself looking a little too intently at his master. _Way to be inconspicuous Skywalker. Why don't you just announce that you think he is dead sexy the next time? Maybe it'll be a more subtle. _ Continuing his mental scolding, Anakin failed to notice that his master was speaking to him, until the ginger haired man placed a hand on his shoulder causing his gaze to snap up and look directly at his masters.

"Anakin?"

"Sorry master. My mind had wandered." Obi-Wan seemed to search the teen's soul with his eyes. Satisfied with the answer he had found, Obi-Wan lifted his hand from Anakin's broad shoulder and glanced out the window.

Anakin found himself already missing the touch he always seems to be yearning for.

"This could be just you sleepwalking, and we will just have to make sure to take the necessary precautions. Or," His eyes moved away from the window to look deep within Anakin's blue depths and continued. "This could be much more serious. I'm afraid that this young girl, Zanie, could be causing you harm. But as to whom Zanie is? We will have to find out soon enough."

Obi-Wan turned and put a hand on his Padawan's knee, causing a shudder to rack through out Anakin's body, and descend to his groin. He shifted, uncomfortable in his growing tighter pants, to conceal his love for Obi-Wan. His master took the shudder as a different message.

"Anakin, do not worry. I will allow no harm to come to you. Now it is getting rather late, we should be off to bed. I will make sure to keep my mind open as you sleep. So as to make sure you don't sleepwalk."

"Yes, master." Getting up, Anakin walked to his room and closed the door and locked it behind him. Shedding his clothes immediately, Anakin let the cool air sooth his hot and sweating body.

_With just one touch, he sets my body ablaze. Damn him. He has no idea how he affects me._ Running a hand through his curly hair, Anakin trailed his other hand down past his abdomen to caress his ever growing erection. Making sure his shields were firm in place, he let his love for Obi-Wan cloud over his mind, and began to stroke himself.

He began slow, taunting and teasing himself, imagining Obi-Wan on his knees before him a mischievous grin on his perfect features. Then bending down and engulfing him whole. Anakin bit his bottom lip so as not to make any sounds as he set his pace quicker with longer strokes.

His breath coming in pants now, Anakin leaned heavily against the door to make sure he wouldn't tumble across the floor if his knees gave out on him.

_God, Obi-Wan would be amazing. _Not nearly satisfied yet, Anakin brought the hand locked in his golden hair to come down and pinch one of his dusty rose nipples, trailing his fingers over his glistening body. Running his fingers up his stomach, down his sides, across his abdomen he saw Obi-Wan doing all this with his tongue.

His breath coming faster now, Anakin continued to embrace his erection with harder strokes, finally dragging himself in to release. His knees quivering, Anakin made his way to his sleep couch and dropped himself on to its soft mattress and blankets.

He lay there motionless, panting, his body exhausted. But his hunger for Obi-wan had just seemed to grow inside of him. It tore at his very being, begging not for his own touch on himself, but for Obi-Wan's caresses. His loving embraces, his lustful eyes, and his loving heart.

_If only, _With a scowl he cut that thought short_, If only, is all it will ever be between us._ With that thought, Anakin dragged himself further up on to the sleep couch. His withered mind finally gave away to sleep.

"Ani? Ani, you awake?" The warmth of the sun basked on his entire body, and he heard a rumbling coming from somewhere not to far away. It gave him the renewed energy to open his eyes, and see Zanie leaning over him.

"Zanie! You're okay!" He shot up and wrapped his arms around the young girl. He felt her giggle and her small arms come around his naked torso in a loving embrace.

"Of course I'm fine Ani. You're with me. You'll protect me." She leaned away from him and looked directly into his eyes, her love and innocence hitting his heart with a furious pang. _I didn't protect you the last time. If only I had._

Zanie looked at him, and spoke once again making the teen ponder if she could read thoughts. "We are here, in the now, nothing else matters." The response to his thoughts was elderly, and did not portray her innocence as before. But once she smiled, everything else was lost among him.

"Isn't it beautiful Ani?" She stood, giving him his first opportunity to look around. He was in a grassy hill, facing a vast ocean that beat itself on the shore of the beach. _That explains the rumbling._

The sky was a clear blue, and only a few clouds scattered across it to cast some shade when they pass before the sun. When the breeze swirled around him he could smell the sea, the freshness in the air. No one was on the beach when he stood to get a better look, and he realized as he felt the breeze hit 'every' part of his body, that he was utterly and completely nude.

"Ah!" Zanie let out a fierce giggle, as she watched the older man try to cover himself. Turning her back to him, she covered her mouth as more giggles erupted from her and waved her left hand in a child-like dismissive gesture.

"It's okay Ani." With no other explanation Zanie raced down the grassy hill and on to the beach. Her pure white dress blowing in the breeze, revealing her pale legs and then he saw them.

Scars. Tracing down her legs, across her ankles, some looked painful while others were faded with time. But they were there, revealed to him. He felt pure hatred race up and coil into his heart, hatred for the person who had done this to a small child. Was she abused? Were bullies picking on her? Was she in danger?

"Ani! Come on, the water is wonderful!" He looked up at her beaming face, as she waved a hand for him to catch up to her. _I'll ask her about them later. But for now, she just wants to have fun._

Finding his sleep pants just a few steps away, Anakin looked at them, puzzled. _What in the name of the stars is my sleep wear doing here._

"Anything can be found here Anakin! Anything you want!" Zanie yelled over the roar of the waves. He grabbed them and shoved the pants on to his legs, covering the bottom half of himself. Straightening, Anakin looked over the beach and his heart swelled as he watched Zanie.

She ran away from the cool crisp water was it washed up higher on to the beach nipping at her toes before she jumped back. Once the water receded she walked forward, let out a screech of giggles, and then ran away as the water once again crept close to her toes.

The sun was high in the sky, reflecting a bit of orange in her brown locks and when she turned around and waved to him he saw a small child wanting some companionship. She beckoned to him and so he complied.

Racing down the beach he stopped dead in his tracks as Zanie let out another screech, of pure terror.

Snapping his head up, his golden Padawan braid slapping the side of his face, Anakin saw Zanie being overcome by a powerful wave. Her screaming stopped, and all he saw was the ocean.

"Zanie! Zanie, where are you!" Racing faster towards the beach he saw her break the surface of the water, coughing sea water from her lungs. They made eye contact for a second until her brown eyes closed and she fell deeper in to the water.

Speeding towards the sea Anakin found another powerful wave drop over him and drag him further out in the water. He was twirling, tumbling, searching, but saw nothing in the dangerous water. Nothing, not the white cloth of Zanies dress, nor her brown hair, all he could see was a growing blackness around his vision. Until his air ran out, and he took a breath.

"ANAKIN!"

Coughing and spluttering, air entered his lungs, and water came out as he continued to cough. Unsure of what had happened or who was talking to him, Anakin blindly grabbed a hold of the person who had saved him from a very painful death.

A pair of hands lifted him out of the water and into strong and comfortable arms. Still coughing, shivers soon began to rack the Padawan's body.

"Shhh, Shhh it's okay. I am sorry Padawan, I am sorry Anakin." Opening his eyes further, Anakin looked around the room and realized they were in 'The Room of a Thousand Fountains." Then his eyes darted upwards to gaze at worried sea-green.

_Sea-green, my favorite. _Anakin thought, before he fell into darkness all too soon.

"Ani! Ani! You left me!" He could hear Zanie yell at him and her small hands tap gently on his chest. Relief swam through his body as he heard the young girl speak to him. Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked directly at Zanie.

But something was different; there was only Zanie, nothing else, only darkness shrouded them.

"What? Zanie, where are we?"

"What are you talking about Zanie? We're at the beach just like before." She smiled at him; she was so sure of herself that he found himself questioning what he was seeing. Maybe something was wrong with him.

"No. I can only see you, everything else is black." Looking back into her brown eyes, she frowned brushed her tumbling curly locks out of her face and placed a small hand on his forehead.

"Oh, Ani, you have a fever." She kissed his brow then lay down beside him. As soon as she did so, he felt himself get hotter and hotter. As if the fever were spreading through every cell of his body. Something wasn't right.

"Zanie?"

"hmmm?"

"How did you get the scars on your legs?" The heat continued to grow through his body and Zanie stiffened beside him.

"It's a secret." Turning his head, Anakin looked down at Zanie who was curled up at his side. Then things began to blur.

"You can tell me Zanie, I won't tell anyone." The image became even more distorted and Zanie began to cry.

"I can't Ani. It's a secret!" She put a finger to her lips in a silencing gesture, hoping to convince the teen that she honestly could not tell him.

"Anakin." The voice was neither Zanie's nor his own. Looking about, darkness swallowed him whole and felt himself being dragged out his dream, his thoughts, his time with Zanie and back into a painfully bright consciousness.

Obi-Wan peered over him, concern etched into his perfect features. Turning his head to the side he saw Luminari kneeling beside his sleep couch, concern radiating from her as well.

When he opened his mouth to speak she shook her head and Obi-Wan uttered a muffled "shhh." The two turned to each other, and Luminari spoke with a firm and to be obeyed tone.

"I will care for him until his fever has completely gone Obi-wan. Then we shall discuss the matter of Anakin's sleepwalking. But I believe we shall do the later with the council present."

"I agree Luminari. Something is not right; someone or _something_ is trying to harm Anakin." Looking down at his Padawan, Obi-wan sent his caring and calmness through their Master Padawan bond. "The council may be able to decipher the meaning of all this."

With a curt nod, Luminari looked back at Anakin, but the boy kept his eyes on Obi-Wan. With a raw and scratching voice, he spoke.

"It was different this time Obi-Wan. Something was different." Obi-Wan sat on the bed and clasped the boys hand with his own, listening as Anakin spoke of what had transpired in the latest dreams.

"Something was wrong. Something was holding me back from seeing the entire dream."

"Interesting," Luminari spoke allowed. "I believe that it was Obi-Wan holding you back Anakin. Obi-Wan was in your mind trying to drive the fever from you, and comforting you. I believe it was he who may have distorted the dream."

Standing up, she walked out of the room. Her mind thinking over the information she had received.

Obi-Wan leaned down and looked at Anakin. The boys pulse quickened as he felt the love Obi-Wan had for him race through their bond. But it was a love for a brother, a son even, not the love for a companion.

"I am curious Padawan," Anakin looked back up into his Masters eyes giving him his undivided attention. "Before you passed out you sent the word 'Sea-green' through our bond. Does it have a connection to your dream?"

Anakin's mouth dropped open in sheer horror.

_OOOooo_

C.S: Okay, the long awaited Second chapter is now done! How was it? Personally, I'm really proud of how it's going. The dreams may confuse you at the moment, but believe me, everything gets explained but Anakin and Obi-Wan are going to be put through the ringer.

And poor Ani, wanting so bad to confess his love, but afraid of it not being accepted. Obi-Wan may seem to have a small role at the moment, but he gets dragged into the plot soon enough.

Here's a little summary/teaser for the next chapter.

**As the dreams with little Zanie become more violent, and Anakin's life becomes more threatened, a whole new twist is throw at the Jedi Duo. Causing Anakin to judge his Sanity, and for Obi-Wan to question his feelings for his young Padawan. But can this mystery be solved before it is too late, before Anakin is lost to himself, to obi-wan, to the Jedi, and to the light.**

Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2 of Sleepwalker!


End file.
